


Scared

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 26: Nightmares.Self explanatory(I’m at a con so I’m a bit behind my fic schedule)





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [Mardröm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885161) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege)



”SHIRO!”.

Tears were running down Keith’s cheeks as he jumped out of his bed, cold sweat dripping all over his body as he was shaking, heart up in his throat of all the horror. Screams of terror filled the back of his head as his whole head was spinning. He wanted to puke, to cry, to never get up again in his entire life. All he saw were those lifeless eyes, the crying and wailing. His helpless face...

“Keith, are you okay?”.

Hearing Shiro’s worried voice from beside him stopped time, relief hitting him as he realized where he was, not on the battlefield, but sleeping next to his lover.

“Never leave me like that again”.


End file.
